swfanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Z Prochu
Z Prochu (ang. From the Ashes) to opowiadanie autorstwa użytkownika PieskkuPL, opowiadające o historii ludzkiej łowczyni nagród, Cai Blanche, która podczas kończenia kontraktu napotyka na niecodziennego sojusznika w postaci droida-zabójcy, HK-99. Akcja zaczyna się na krótko po niespodziewanym powrocie Sithów do galaktyki, bo na jesień 499 ABY. Treść Prolog Caia patrzyła przez transparistalowe okno kokpitu swojego statku, Sejmitara. Zakupiła go ponad rok temu od jakiegoś podejrzanego Ithorianina z Mos Eisley, który sprzedał go za bezcen. Nic dziwnego, okręt praktycznie nie nadawał się do użytku, ale po roku Cai udało się go naprawić, zmodyfikować i usposobnić do swoich potrzeb. Nie zmieniła okrętowi nazwy, gdyż przypodobała jej się. Kimkolwiek był dawny właściciel, naprawdę gustował w mrocznych klimatach i złowrogich, czerwonych światłach. Nagle na jej panelu głównym wyświetliła się nadchodząca holowiadomość. To Jeal - pomyślała, po czym odebrała, przełykając twardo. Przed Caią ukazał się wysoki Nautolanin o ciemnozielonym kolorze skóry i przeszywających, w pełni czarnych oczach, które były dodatkowo paskudzone przez głębokie, czerwono czarne wory pod jego oczami. Nosił on białą szatę z czarnymi elementami, a przy jego pasie dumnie wisiał dwustronny miecz świetlny. "Ah, Jane Doe. Oczekuję, iż zadanie zostało wykonane? Wynagrodzenie już czeka." - jego głos brzmiał jak nóż powoli prowadzony po kredowej tablicy. "Zrobiłam co chciałeś, oczekuję pełnej zapłaty, ani jednego potrąconego kredyta." "Naturalnie. Oczekuję cię na pokładzie Mordercy jak najszybciej. Bez odbioru." Caia westchnęła, gdy Sith się rozłączył. Wstała ze swojego wygodnego fotela, wyprostowała się, i udała się do elewatora, którym przeniosła się na dół, do poziomów głównych jej dwudziestosześcio i pół metrowego statku. Tam wyszła z windy do pokoju przygotowawczego, który zaś prowadził do wszystkich pozostałych pokoi. Weszła do sporego pokoju, jednego z tych, które wyremontowała i zmieniła w zbrojownię. Po środku zbrojowni dumnie stał jej pancerz, a po bokach, ściany były wypełnione blasterami, karabinami, ładunkami wybuchowymi, nożami, mieczami i nawet zaraz nad drzwiami wisiał miecz świetlny, niegdyś należący do pewnego Jedi. Caia wpatrzyła się w swoją zbroję swymi złocistymi oczami, uśmiechnęła się, i zdjęła ją, po czym nałożyła, wzięła dwa swoje ulubione karabiny, przyczepiła nóż do buta, i przyczepiła do pasa żyroskopowy samoskładający miecz, który zajmował tyle miejsca przy pasie, co komunikator lub detonator termiczny. Pewnym krokiem udała się z powrotem do kokpitu, i wpisała koordynaty do układu, w którym znajdował się Morderca. Rozdział I Sejmitar wyszedł z nadprzestrzeni, przez cały lot mając aktywowane maskowanie i zagłuszacze sensorów, kosztowny zabieg, ale dzięki postępom technologii, maskowanie nie pobierało już tyle energii, ile by kradło od generatora choćby dwadzieścia lat temu, a zagłuszacze na godzinę pobierają tyle, co pojedynczy strzał z laserów statku. Niestety, dopiero teraz Caia zorientowała się, w jakim systemie jest. "Dromund Kaas....gorzej wybrać nie mógł." powiedziała na głos dziewczyna, poprawiając grzywkę, i kontynuując lot w stronę okrętu Jeala. Morderca wyglądał bardzo podobnie do Sithańskich transportowców które służyły wojownikom i inkwizytorom Imperium z czasów Wielkiej Galaktycznej Wojny. Caia już zaczęła proces przyłączania swego statku do statku Sitha. Jej dwudziestosześcio metrowy okręt był wręcz przyćmiony przez tego ponad stumetrowego kolosa. Złożyła oba swoje karabiny, po czym magnetycznie przyczepiła je do swoich pleców, by nie przeszkadzały jej podczas rozmów. Weszła do ładowni, i otworzyła śluzę, która łączyła jej statek ze statkiem Jeala. Zapukała trzykrotnie, a następnie skrzyżowała ramiona. "Jane Doe?" głos odezwał się z drugiej strony. "To moje imię, zgadłeś, kowboju." Głos po drugiej stronie mruknął coś pod nosem, po czym otworzył. Jej źrenice natychmiastowo zostały powiększone ze względu na ogólnie panujący mrok na statku. Zupełnie jak Sejmitar przed odbudową, okręt był wypełniony czerwonym światłem o niskim stężeniu. Ku jej oczom ukazał się wysoki mężczyzna w czarnym pancerzu z ciemnoszarymi, giętkimi płytami w okolicy brzucha, i czarnymi płytami na nogach i ramionach. Caia nie poznałaby, do jakiej kasty lub zgrupowania należy, gdyby nie ta zbroja, a zwłaszcza hełm. Jego hełm, o czerwonym, cienkim i jak linia przeszywającym jego maskę wizjerze, oraz szarym, czaszkowym wręcz hełmie z ciężkimi, czarnymi płytami po obu stronach policzków. To był Inkwizytor, jeden z tych którzy najpierw ciebie torturują dniami, po czym zadają pytania, a następnie kontynuują tortury, aż umrzesz w męczarniach. Caia teraz miała złe przeczucia co do tej sytuacji. Inkwizytor poprowadził ją dalej przez statek, powolnym krokiem idąc na wprost, bez choćby oznaki sprawdzenia, czy łowczyni dalej za nim idzie. W pewnym momencie został on zatrzymany przez innego Inkwizytora, w praktycznie identycznej zbroi, lecz o białym oznakowaniu na ramieniu, co oznaczało iż posiadał stopień sierżanta lub kapitana. Inkwizytor, który do tej pory ją prowadził, obrócił się by spojrzeć na Caię. "Zostań tu, i nie odchodź. Zaraz wrócę." Sith odwrócił się w kierunek swojego przełożonego, i razem przeszli przez drzwi, znikając. Gdyby nie to, że naturalnie jest wścibska, Caia zapewne by pozostała na miejscu, ale nie mogła ustać w tym dusznym, mrocznym korytarzu. Postanowiła wyeksplorować najbliższe drzwi, które jak się okazało prowadził do ładowni Mordercy. Ku jej niespodziance, w ładowni znajdowało się kilka cel. Cel dla Jedi. Nie wróżyło to nic dobrego, choć nie było t zbytnie zaskoczenie, mimo wszystko, to Sithowie. Łowczyni postanowiła przyjrzeć się celom bliżej, i zaczęła schodzić po metalowych, skrzypiących schodach. Podeszła do jednej z cel, i zauważyła, iż w rogu znajduje się płachta. Nie chcąc obudzić potencjalnego więźnia, który będzie próbował ją przekabacić na swoją stronę, Caia zapaliła swoja latarkę na najmniejszej częstotliwości, i zaświeciła. Z pod płachty wystawał metal, a dokładniej metalowa dłoń. Caia obeszła celę z drugiej strony, i kucnęła obok dłoni, szturchając ją. Ręka prawie natychmiastowo stała się animowana, i pod materiałem zaświeciła się dwójka żółtych kwadracików. Droid, bo to już było pewne, wstał, ściągając z siebie materiał, i rozglądając się po swojej okolicy. Jego wzrok szybko skoncentrował się na Cai, która najwyraźniej zaczął skanować. Ostatecznie, po jakby się wydawało wieczności, droid się odezwał. "Pytanie: Gdzie ja jestem? Co się dzieje?" "Kim jesteś?" Caia się zapytała "Wprowadzenie: Jestem HK-99, droid-zabójca i opcjonalnie, z przyłożeniem wielkiej uwagi do słowa opcjonalnie, droid protokolarny." "A-ha." "Stwierdzenie: Jestem zabójcą worów mięcha, madame...." "Jane Doe." "Madame Wór Mięcha. Czy mógłbym zapytać się ciebie o wykonanie dla mnie przysługi?" "Jakiej? Chcesz się wydostać, co?" "Odpowiedź: Tak, muszę się zemścić na worach mięcha, które mnie tu wpakowały." Nagle z drugiej strony drzwi do ładowni doszedł dźwięk. "Ehm, przepraszam, ale nie po to tu jestem, radź sobie sam, HK." "Zmartwione stwierdzenie: Rozumiem...." HK znów nałożył płachtę, i położył się dokładnie tak, jak leżał przedtem. Do ładowni wszedł w tym momencie Jeal, razem z dwoma Inkwizytorami. "Nie powinno ciebie tu być!" Jeden z Inkwizytorów poirytowany złapał dziewczynę za przedramię, lecz ta się wyrwała. Już miał znów ją łapać, gdy Jeal uniósł rękę, przez co jego pachołek zaprzestał. "Witaj na Mordercy, Jane. Chodź, porozmawiajmy w bardziej....prywatnej części statku." Jeal spojrzał się na celę, w której trzymany był HK. Caia przytaknęła, po czym grupa udała się z ładowni do sporego pokoju odpoczynkowego. Dwaj Inkwizytorzy stali po drugiej stronie drzwi, w czasie gdy Jeal rozmawiał z Caią. "Więc....wykonałaś robotę na Corelli, świetnie. Jak zapewne wiesz, twój cel był wielkim zagrożeniem dla istnienia Imperium. Wielkim." "Wiem, był również kolaborantem z Czarną Dłonią." Caia skrzyżowała swoje ręce, i spojrzała się na Jeala. "Co przez to chcesz powiedzieć?" "Że może wasze Imperium nie jest tak potężne, jak mówicie. Jesteście zżerani korupcją przez organizację, która pomogła wam powrócić do Skyriver, prawda? Nie możecie znieść presji, jaka Czarna Dłoń i jej agenci nadają waszemu państwu, widziałam już to wiele razy, Czarne Słońce, Konsorcjum Ragnara...." "Nie jesteśmy jak te żałosne organizacje, i dobrze by było, byś o tym zapamiętała, łowczyni!" "Nie, nie jesteście. Jesteście po prostu gorsi, a to nie lada tytuł, by być gorszym od Czarnego Słońca pod przewodnictwem Raxana Saliasa, możecie być du-" w tym momencie Jeal użył mocy by złapać Caię, i zaczął dusić ją gołą ręką, jej nogi dyndały w powietrzu bezwładnie. Caia wtedy też szybko odpowiedziała kopem poniżej pasa, co spowodowało, że Jeal ją puścił, po czym błyskawicznie wyjęła karabin, i wycelowała nim w Sitha. Jeal się zaśmiał złowieszczo, po czym wcisnął przycisk na nadgarstku. Do sali weszli obaj Inkwizytorzy, jeden trzymał pikę świetlną, a drugi pojedynczy miecz typu Crossguard, oba krwistoczerwone. "No to zajebiście." Caia wystrzeliła jeden pocisk dokładnie między oczy Jeala bez patrzenia, którego głowa padła martwa z hukiem na metalową podłogę. Rozdział II Caia ledwo uniknęła ataku pierwszego Inkwizytora, po czym wystrzeliła rakietą naręczną w stronę drugiego, który przeciął rakietę w pół mieczem. Caia była teraz zmuszona się wycofać, gdyż walka z dwoma Inkwizytorami byłaby dla niej samobójstwem. Musiała ich przechytrzyć. Łowczyni rzuciła granatem dymnym, i pobiegła w stronę drzwi, szybko je otwierając, i wychodząc z sali. Aktywowała ona aktywne maskowanie w pancerzu, kolejna nowinka w jej bardzo drogim i zbudowanym na zamówienie zestawie. Udała się do ładowni, gdzie znów znalazła klatki na użytkowników Mocy, oraz płachtę. "Ej, HK!" łowczyni powiedziała szeptem, co spowodowało, iż HK wstał. "Zadowolone stwierdzenie: Ah! Madame Wór Mięcha! Czyżbyś zmieniła zdanie?" "Tak, uwolnię ciebie, ale musisz mi pomóc, mam dwóch Inkwizytorów na ogonie." "Potwierdzenie: Pomogę ci." Caia otworzyła klatkę po krótkiej chwili hakowania panelu otwierającego na ścianie obok. HK wyszedł ze swojej klatki, i wykonał ruch podobny do ludzkiego rozciągania się. "Zadowolone stwierdzenie: Ah, wolność! A teraz, chodźmy zabić kilki Sithów." Caia skinęła głową, i z pleców zdjęła strzelbę. "Masz, to strzelba G-" "Galactik Armament Jaghammer, automatyczna strzelba śrutowa kalibru 12 gauge, model z roku 488 ABY, bardzo dobra kondycja, magazynek heliczny, mieszczący 48 naboi." HK-99 dokończył za Caię, przyglądając się strzelbie. "Widzę, że się znasz, świetnie, znaczy też, że na zabijaniu też. Chodź, zasadzimy na nich pułapkę." Caia i HK-99 wyszli z ładowni, i przy pomocy jej butów rakietowych wznieśli się na górne części statku, i oczekiwali dwójki Sithów. Szybko jeden z nich się zjawił, jednak drugiego nie było nigdzie widać. Caia skinęła, i natychmiastowo oddała w niego kilka strzałów ze swojego karabinu, lecz ten, jakby był na to gotowy, odbił/stopił wszystkie lecące w jego stronę pociski, i użył pchnięcia, spychając dwójkę sojuszników z górnych partii statku. HK szybko się zebrał i zaczął strzelać w stronę zbliżającego się Inkwizytora, który pomimo zablokowania pierwszych kilku strzałów, po zbliżeniu się, oberwał śrutem dwukrotnie, po czym strzał z Hammera wybił mu z ręki pikę, a następnie przeszył jego samego. HK podszedł do Cai, i pomógł jej wstać, po czym podszedł do trupa Inkwizytora. "Stwierdzenie: To nie było takie trudne, teraz został nam tylko jeden wór mię-" w tym momencie w sali rozdźwięczył się aktywowany miecz, a jego nietypowy dźwięk aktywacji od razu zdradził, że to Crossguard. HK spojrzał się w dół, i ujrzał jak krwistoczerwone ostrze już było przebite przez jego ciało. "Stwierdzenie: Dezaktywacja za trzy-y, d-d-dwa, j-j-j...." Droid upadł z głośnym hukiem na durastalową podłogę. "Teraz zostałaś tylko ty i ja, łowczyni." Inkwizytor sapnął swoim nienaturalnie metalicznym głosem. "A za chwilę zostanę tylko ja, puszkogłowy." Caia otworzyła ogień w Inkwizytora, lecz ten bez problemowo odbijał wszystko, co zostało rzucone w jego stronę. Nie widząc innej opcji, Ferreranka rzuciła granatem dymnym, i zaczęła biec w stronę otwartych drzwi do kolejnego pokoju na statku. Udało jej się przejść przez drzwi, i przebiec dobre pół pokoju, jednak w tym momencie została zatrzymana. Caia poczuła jak jej całe ciało napina się, i odczuła niemożność ruszania się. Dym z pierwszego pokoju już zaczął pokrywać jej obecny pokój, i słyszała zbliżający się dźwięk butów Sitha. Caia skoncentrowała się, i wydawałoby się, iż samą siłą woli, udało jej się ruszyć ręką aż po jej pas. "Jeal był słaby, nie zasługiwał na tytuł Dartha. Na szczęście, teraz ja zastąpię jego miejsce... Wiesz, może pozwolił bym ci żyć, i zabrał na Dromund Kaas, gdyby nie to, że zabiłaś mojego brata. Dlatego też, zaraz zginiesz, suko...." Inkwizytor aktywował swój Crossguard i podszedł bliżej do Cai i wzniósł miecz, jednak zorientował się zbyt późno. "Zaraz dołączysz do braciszka, kutasie." Caia wypuściła ze swojej natężonej ręki detonator termiczny, który wybuchł dosłownie sekundę później, anihilując cały sektor statku, Inkwizytora oraz... o dziwo, nie Caię. Jej zbroja była pokryta czarną sadzą, lecz nie wyglądała na uszkodzoną w żadnym dużym stopniu. Łowczyni szybko się ocuciła, i korzystając ze swoich butów pulsowych, udała się z powrotem na Mordercę, w którym ciała HK i drugiego Inkwizytora latały w bezwładności, jaką spowodował wybuch. Caia wzięła HK, i udała się na Sejmitara. "Spokojnie, zabiorę ciebie do specjalisty, i znów będziesz działał..." Caia mruknęła pod nosem, aktywując silniki swojego statku. W momencie gdy już była gotowa skakać w nadprzestrzeń, nad jej okrętem pojawił się cień. Był to Gwiezdny Niszczyciel typu Subjugator, przypominający stare Pellaeony, czarny jak noc 2750 metrowy okręt o sile ognia porównywalnej do czterech Resurgentów Najwyższego Porządku. Caia westchnęła, i aktywowała hipernapęd. Tymczasem na pokładzie SENS Emperor's Will... Mostek okrętu, w typowym, post-imperialnym stylu, był szary. Dwa rzędy imperialnych oficerów, kadetów, techników i informatyków siedziało przed komputerami i pracowało, utrzymując okręt przy działaniu. Na mostku, przed oknem, stał mężczyzna średniego wieku w czarnym uniformie, o krótkich, czarnych włosach i ciemnoniebieskich oczach. Był gładko ogolony, a jego podłużna twarz zdradzała jego wieczną powagę. Był to Admirał Gerle z Imperium Sithów, dowódca okrętu SENS Emperor's Will, jednego z najbardziej znanych okrętów w Imperium, nie licząc okrętu Wielkiego Admirała Ulyssesa, Vengeance. "Admirale, jakie rozkazy?" zapytał się młody, brązowowłosy oficer ubrany na czarno, z przepaską na mankiecie, która w Aurebeshu znaczyła słowo "Potęga". "Pozwólcie jej skoczyć, wykorzystamy jej trajektorię i pozostałości energii wyskoku by polecieć za nią." Admirał odpowiedział barytonowym głosem. Oficer skinął, po czym udał się z powrotem do swoich zajęć. Admirał Gerle obserwował, jak Sejmitar skacze, po czym uśmiechnął się złowieszczo. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Fargothen Kategoria:Fanon-Canonverse